


Brought Back

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Brought Back [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, Targent, after the events of azran legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Descole couldn't lose Aurora. Not after everything they'd been through. But he didn't know how to wake her up.Until he remembered his Detragan.





	Brought Back

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be multiple chapters

Descole stumbled into the final room in the Azran sanctuary again.

Aurora said her body would cease to function, but would her mind? He couldn’t let her fade away into obscurity, like she had said. No. He couldn’t accept it.

He found her collapsed body on the ground where they had left her, slight spasms shaking her body as she shut down. He scooped her up, wincing as his wounds were brushed by her body.

A large piece of rubble broke free from the ceiling and slammed into the stone ground next to Descole. He jumped away, then ran, carefully stepping around large holes and rubble as he moved back outside.

His eyes scanned the sky. Where was Raymond? He drew Aurora closer to his chest when the ground shifted under his feet.

Aurora had gone still, her eyes still open and sad. Descole was surprised to see the unmistakable salt trail left by tears. Her body, though still warm, was beginning to grow cold.

“C’mon, Raymond, c’mon….” He spotted him, then, the Bostonius landing in a wooded area just beyond the lake the sanctuary was crumbling above. A question moved to the surface of his mind: Why land instead of flying up to the sanctuary itself?

His question was answered when he looked to the other side of the lake. Police officers surrounded a small group of people. He recognized Layton’s top hat, along with Luke and Emmy.

He spotted Bronev, being led away by authorities. He allowed a laugh to leave him.

“Good riddance.” The ground around him cracked, then crumbled, and Descole realized if he stayed on the piece of stone he was on, he’d be seen. He held Aurora closer as he ran to the edge of the stone sanctuary, looked over the edge for a split second, then jumped.

The water was cold, and it burned against the wound he had taken from Luke, shocking Descole into clarity as he released Aurora from both of his arms to wrap one around her waist. He threw off his hat, mask, and boa, kicking and moving his free arm until he surfaced. He gasped, then began swimming as quickly as he could to the shore.

He didn’t pause to rest when he finally reached the shore. He swept Aurora into his arms again, sparing a glance back to the other side of the shore before he ran. He swore that Layton was looking out across the lake, and his heart stopped. He turned towards the tree line, and bolted. He wanted to save Aurora. He had to.

But how could he?

His eyes grew wide. The Detragan that held his daughter’s memories. It was a stretch, but if it worked…. He could possibly save both of them.

The Bostonius had never been a more welcome sight. Raymond was beginning to climb down the stairs when Descole burst into the clearing. The old butler glanced over at them.

“Master --”

“No time. Start up the Detragan.” Raymond just nodded, and ducked back into the aircraft. Descole took the steps two at a time, not caring how sore he felt. This needed to work. It had to.

\-----

Aurora remained unresponsive when Descole hooked her up to the machine.

“Master, are you sure --”

“Positive. This… this has to work.” Descole stepped over to the lever, hand shaky as he pulled it. He watched the screen carefully, his body trembling not just from this, but from the pain and cold he was experiencing.

It wasn’t long before the screen said, surprisingly, ‘Transfer Complete’. Descole ran a hand down his face, finally allowing himself to breathe. He turned to Aurora.

“...Aurora? Violet?....” He slowly took the helmet off her head, placing a hand on her cheek. “Are… can one of you hear me?” Aurora’s eyes opened, and she stared up at Des for a long moment. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Professor?”


End file.
